Chris Dahlquist
| birth_place = Fridley, MN, USA | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1985 | career_end = 1997 }} Christopher Dahlquist (born December 14, 1962 in Fridley, Minnesota) is a retired American ice hockey defenseman. Education He played 4 seasons for Lake Superior State University in the NCAA. Playing career Dahlquist started his National Hockey League career with the Pittsburgh Penguins in 1985. He also played for the Minnesota North Stars and Calgary Flames. After the 1994 season he moved to the Ottawa Senators for the next 2 seasons. He played 1996–97 in the IHL with the Las Vegas Thunder before retiring from hockey. Dahlquist played a total of 532 regular season games, scoring 19 goals and 71 assists for 90 assists, collecting 488 penalty minutes. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1981-82 Lake Superior State Unive NCAA 39 4 10 14 62 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Lake Superior State Unive NCAA 35 0 12 12 63 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Lake Superior State Unive NCAA 40 4 19 23 76 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Lake Superior State Unive NCAA 44 4 15 19 112 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 65 4 21 25 64 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 5 1 2 3 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 51 1 16 17 50 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 19 0 1 1 20 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 44 3 6 9 69 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Muskegon Lumberjacks IHL 10 3 6 9 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 43 1 5 6 42 2 0 0 0 0 1989-90 Muskegon Lumberjacks IHL 6 1 1 2 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 62 4 10 14 56 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 22 1 2 3 30 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Minnesota North Stars NHL 42 2 6 8 33 23 1 6 7 20 1991-92 Minnesota North Stars NHL 74 1 13 14 68 7 0 0 0 6 1992-93 Calgary Flames NHL 74 3 7 10 66 6 3 1 4 4 1993-94 Calgary Flames NHL 77 1 11 12 52 1 0 0 0 0 1994-95 Ottawa Senators NHL 46 1 7 8 36 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 38 4 8 12 50 2 1 3 4 0 1995-96 Ottawa Senators NHL 24 1 1 2 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Las Vegas Thunder IHL 18 1 4 5 26 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 532 19 71 90 488 39 4 7 11 30 See also *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons External links * Category:1962 births Category:American ice hockey defencemen Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Lake Superior State Lakers ice hockey players Category:Las Vegas Thunder players Category:Living people Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Muskegon Lumberjacks players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:Swedish-Americans